Kayako Saeki
Origins: Ju-On / The Grudge * This is a composite profile which covers both the Japanese and American film series' as well as any additional supplementary material such as manga and video games. Classification: Curse/Onryō (Vengeful Spirit) || Fusion of Kayako Saeki and Sadako Yamamura. [[Threat levels|'Threat level:']] Tiger+ || At least Tiger+ Powers and abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, reality warping, teleportation, curse manipulation, telepathy, hair manipulation, regeneration and immortality, her frightening killing intent tends to paralyse most victims, shape-shifting, body manipulation, possession, illusions, technological interference/manipulation, able to destroy other curses, invisibility and selective invisibility (Is able to make herself invisible to anyone except for an individual of her choosing if she so wishes), reincarnation, gravity defiance, soul manipulation, merging || Possesses all previous abilities as well as all of the abilities of Sadako Yamamura, which includes Nensha, telekinesis, precognition, dream manipulation, biological manipulation, clone splitting, a bystander witnessing someone being killed by Sadako can gain some of her psychic abilities themselves as a result of being exposed to her presence, able to inflict torment upon humans subconsciousness. Physical strength: At least superhuman+ (Threw a boy around a room like a rag doll badly mangling his body in the process, easily overpowers adult males, able to bind and kill people with her hair) || At least wall level+, likely higher (Their initial fused state was the size of a small building, blew open the lid that was sealing the well shut) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Street level+, likely higher (Has created pocket dimensions of unknown size, fought on relatively even ground with Sadako). Able to bypass conventional durability with telepathy as well as reality warping and BFR || At least wall+, likely higher (Her power far eclipses that of Kayako and Sadako individually, tore Keizo in half with ease who was able to overcome the power of Kayako and Sadako individually through the use of his spiritual Shinto beliefs, Tamao whom was a psychic capable of seeing spiritual energy was overwhelmed by the sight of Sadakaya's vast power), able to bypass conventional durability in a number of ways. Durability: Not applicable normally as she is unable to be damaged or harmed through conventional means due to being a spirit. Physical forms that she takes tend to have at least superhuman+ durability. (Destroying the house which was originally the source of the curse did nothing more than unleash it upon the world, furthermore even a ritual involving Kayako's sister which intended to purify her failed as Kayako merely inhabited her sisters body) || Same as before with her physical form having at least wall+, likely higher durability. [[Speed|'Speed:']] At least superhuman+ but often moves with teleportation and warping (Typically able to appear anywhere that her curse has touched, has appeared in window reflections and emerged from pictures and mirrors) || At least superhuman+, likely higher (Killed Keizo in an instant) with teleportation. Intelligence: Unknown, as a human she was of at least average intelligence and was fluent in English. After becoming a spirit, she is mainly driven by rage || Unknown, is a demonic amalgamation of both Kayako and Sadako, as such she likely possesses the knowledge of both. Stamina: Nigh-limitless || Nigh-limitless. Range: Originally confined to her home but would be able to pursue anybody to all extents that set foot into the house. After being set free from her confinement, she generally had no limitations of where she could go || Same as before. Weaknesses: None notable. Standard equipment: Her son Toshio and their pet cat whom are part of the curse. Key: Kayako || Sadakaya Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Ju-On Category:The Grudge Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Omnipresent Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Live action Category:Animanga Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator